The Legend of Zelda: Diaries of Link
by Caledon McNessa
Summary: It was a crazy idea I thought of when I was vacationing in Phoenix. How about Ocarina of Time seen through Link's point-of-view? Well, here it is.


The Legend of Zelda: Diaries of Link

(as told by Link himself)

--CHAPTER ONE--

Some have the philosophy of living, and not knowing what may arise next. Some live with the sense of adventure. Others live their lives, no knowing why they are chosen. All of these descpritions are my life. I am Link, and this is my story.

Setting: Kokiri Village: This is a quaint village in the woods where inhabitants are of the Kokiri tribe who posess both human and elf qualities. The Kokiri folks never grow old.

I awoke one morning with a strange fairy nudging me. I thought this was rather strange, because I've never seen a fairy quite like this before. Eventhough it looked similar to the fairies the other villagers had (which was a white puff with wings that left a shimmering trail of light when it fluttered), this fairy visiting me was a different color. Blue! I must remind you, all of the other villagers had fairies except for me. Because of this, I felt like an outcast.

"Get up you lazy kid!" spoke a voice. A talking fairy? This is absurd! This HAS to be something out of the ordinary, I thought. The fairy introduced herself to me. Her name was Navi.

"C'mon! Hurry Up! I was sent by the Deku Tree! You lazy boy! GET UP!" she complained. Our relationship was not getting off to a good start. I knew I would give in sooner or later. I yawned, stretched, and found the strength to raise myself up, but did so ever so slowly. I was told by Navi that the great Deku Tree, practically the elder of the Kokiri Forest, needed me immediately. She mentioned nothing else, but joined me on my visit to the Deku Tree. I walked out the door of my treehouse loft, and onto the adjacent patio.

"HEY!" I heard a familiar voice ring from below. I looked down and found my best friend Saria, who was waving at me. I climbed down my wooden ladder. I couln't wait to tell her about Navi and the Deku Tree!

Apparently, she spied Navi fluttering over my shoulder before I could explain my ordeal.

While Saria was talking to me, she must have been chuckling under her breath, for she was wearing a smile throughout our conversation. (She also knew that I was the only one in the village without a fairy, and the idea of me suddenly having one must have been amusing to her). I was so caught up in conversation, I forgot about visiting the Deku Tree!

As I was heading towards our elder arbor, I found a villager named Mido blocking my path!

"Hey! You can't go through here without a sword and shield!" he snapped. He gave me a glance and followed up with, "Oh? I see the Deku Shield... and what's THAT?! A Kokiri Sword?"

Yes, the better to stab you with, I thought. Instead, I confirmed his questions with a simple nod.

"GOOD GRIEF!" he exclaimed. "Well, a wimp is still a wimp! You will never be one of the Kokiri!" He must have been so disgruntled that I had a sword and shield that he simply grumbled and waddled out of my path.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Deku Tree! I'm back!" yelled Navi.

The deep, once thunderous but now withered voice of the Deku Tree spoke. "Ah, Link. Welcome." He was certainly a massive creature, with roots extending as far as I could see. He was certainly very tall, with his limbs touching the sky. His face his gargantuan trunk was very ancient. I could clearly tell that time had taken it's toll on the talking tree. He was certainly a wise fellow.

"Listen carefully to what I, the great Deku Tree am about to tell thee, Link." His voice quivered and faded, but still continued. "Your sleep must have been full of nightmares. As evil gains strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it, and thou hast felt it. Link, the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed, and I need you to break this curse with the wisdom and strength in which you possess. Enter, brave Link, and thou too, Navi! Navi the fairy, thou must aid Link. And Link, listen to Navi's words of wisdom!"

There was no time to spare. The Deku Tree needed my help, and I couldn't afford letting him down. He opened his gigantic mouth, and I instantly ran into the vast darkness inside.

I was in.


End file.
